I thought it was going to be a good day
by TenTenD
Summary: Summary: The kunoichi have one relaxing day all to themselves. Nothing could go wrong…right?...Wrong it's all going to hell when the boys stumble on their meeting place and see something they don't like.T for kissing SXS NXH NXT SXI
1. The beggining of the end

I don't own anything just the idea of this fic. Excuse my english.

Summary: The kunoichi have one relaxing day all to themselves. Nothing could go wrong…right?.....Wrong it's all going to hell when the boys stumble on their meeting place and see something they don't like.

The sun was shining, the wind was barely blowing while Hinata, the blue haired shy Hyuuga heiress, Ino, the bossy blond of the group, TenTen, the brunette weapon loving panda girl and Sakura the sassy tempered pink haired kunoichi of team 7 were relaxing at the roots of a huge tree. They were giggling among themselves glad for once that their respective boyfriend decided to leave them a day for themselves.

Sakura was resting her head on Hinata's lap, while the Hyuuga heiresse's head was supported by TenTen's shoulder and Ino was leaning against the tree with her feet tucked under her.

Meanwhile the boys, the boyfriend aka Naruto the loudmouth of Konoha, Shikamaru the laziest ninja ever who deemed everything to be troublesome, Neji the Hyuuga prodigy and Sasuke the Uchiha prodigy were wondering around aimlessly until they heard the voices of their girlfriends cutting through the air like tiny melodious bells.

There was only one problem there, the girls were seemingly talking to some other guys . Now no man could stand and watch as HIS woman talked and smiled with other men.

They quickly raced to the girls, scooped them in their arms, not even giving them time to think about what happened and sped in the directions of their respective houses.


	2. Burning possessive love SasuSaku part

Ok my new chapter:

_____________ SasuSaku________________

As soon as theygot in his room he dumped Sakura on the bed and started a lecture about how she was his and no other man was allowed to touch her, talk to her, smile at her, ask her anything Oh, and did I mention touch her. No this things were off limits for other man.

Sakura on the other hand was trying, I repeat trying to hold her laughter in.

"What's so funny?" asked Sasuke. Sakura who was still trying to calm down told him exactly why she was talking to those guys. Apparently they were lost and they asked for directions.

"Still, remarked the Uchiha boy, you shouldn't have talked to him."

"Alright already, I said I was only giving him directions so no need to get mad, 'sides Sasuke-kun you're the only one I love. You know that ."

"Oh yes and I'm going to see to it remaining that way." Sakura sweet dropped and fell off the bed anime style.

"Right………=_='" came the pinkett's respond." Ne, say Sasuke-kun do you want me to cook you some tomato soup?"

"Do you read minds? 'Cause I was just going to ask to make me some soup"

"You know Sasuke-kun this is the longest conversation we've had…EVER"

"Hn…"responded he.

I sakura's mind her inner was saying something along the lines of 'I knew it was too good to be true'.

"Sasuke-kun I really hate it when you use that word 'Hn', it really bugs me."

"Hn." Sasuke saw it fit to dignify the comment with his favorite two letter 'word'.

In Sakura's mind her Inner was throwing a tantrum and the outer Sakura was about to introduce her boyfriend to her greatest friends, her fists. Anyway she was stopped when Sasuke's lips came crashing into hers. Before she knew it she was in the kitchen. The Uchina prodigy dropped her on a chair and then promptly chose to disappear in a puff on smoke.

When Sakura finally figured out what was happening, all of the Shinobi countries heard one big loud "UCHIHA SASUKE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND JUST FOR THE RECORD THE COUCH IS WAITING FOR YOU."

Sasuke only smirked when he heard this, because come on people he was Uchiha Sasuke and he was going to convince her to let him sleep in their bed.

Check for updates. next up NejiTen or ShikaIno.


	3. Soft caressing rain nejiten part

And now kids it's time for NejiTen, sorry for the wait. I don't own anything only the plot of this fanfic. Enjoy.

Now one would say that Hyuuga Neji never showed emotions. But his girlfriend, TenTen knew better. It was true that his face never showed anything, but it was his eyes that told her how he felt…and right now he was downright pissed-the –hell-off.

She didn't even have time to blink before she was on his bed, in his room and he was towering over her. Their position clearly not too innocent. Her hand were pinned to his bed sheets, his silk crème( in color I mean) bed sheets that she just loved to rest on after their special moments. But right now he was eyeing her like a hunter, she gulped, and she just knew she was the prey. His lips came crashing down into hers, making her lose her train of thoughts.

"TenTen…he said in a deep baritone voice, that just made her melt, who was that **guy**?" at the last two word of his question eyes flashed dangerously.

"Umm…I was just giving them some directions because they asked…so no need for jealousy."

"Hn" was his respond as he let her get up and his lips came in contact with her forehead giving it an small, but sweet kiss .

She in turn gave him a hug, her arms entangling themselves behind his neck.

In a sweet voice she said " I love you…but you should know that by now , I really, really , truly and honestly love you"

"I know you do, and I love you but every time you talk to other men I fell my blood boiling because I…you…I just don't want to lose you." Said the white eyed man.

TenTen shifted her position and told him." You'll never lose me 'cause you're the only one for me…" And she would've said more if not for his lips silencing hers yet another time. Just as the kiss was growing in intensity the door was swung open by Hiashi, Neji's uncle. Behind him a small Hanabi was covering her mouth trying to hold in her giggles.

TenTen visibly embarrassed by their position and actions turned as pink as Sakura's hair and was currently trying to pull herself from his grip, but he wouldn't let go. Neji on the other hand was calmly looking at Hiashi who excused himself and Hanabi and let the two lovebirds alone.

And before they knew it they're were both laughing at the situation. TenTen stopping to memories his the sound of his laugh…and she thought it sounded like rain…soft rain caressing her skin…that's what it sound like so flowing and it makes her want to cry and laugh and fly and hug him at the same time because it's so rare to hear him laugh and she considered herself a lucky person for being able to witness moments like this. And so they laid on his bed like that until sleep came to them and they became oblivious to everything around them but eachother.

Check for updates. And tell me what you think.


	4. hot, smoldering looks shikaino part

ShikaIno part…sorry for the long wait….and also thanks to my dear reviewers Kyda onee-chan, cassieanimorph01, broken-heart-crossing.

So this chapter is dedicated to you guys.

Ino was officially pissed, really, really pissed …'How dare he, this little, good-for-nothing, lazy ass man '.So imagine her surprise when she was roughly put on the bed in the bedroom they have been shearing for a while now, a few months to be precise.

He kept looking at her, until he suddenly bent over and his lips captured hers and he put every little bit of emotion in it. Her hand tangled themselves behind his neck, going higher tugging at this ponytail. He freed his hair from the restrains and before she could do anything, he asked her:

"So…who was that guy you were talking to…hmm" his moth moved to her ear and whispered hotly "Ino?"

"This is so not fair Shikamaru," complained the blond " you are doing it again…you're trying to control me"

" No I'm not…Ino, is it really wrong for a guy to want to know what his girlfriend is doing…besides .Mine" again he stole a kiss from her. Hey, it's not like she wasn't aware that she was his but she really liked teasing him so her natural response was something like this:

"Oh really…I wasn't aware of that, now when did I become Nara Shikamaru's property?"

"When she asks, he was getting quite annoyed by her but he continued, well Ino-chan, he exaggerated the chan, when I took a very valuable thing form you…I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

She looked at him with big sky–blue eyes that clearly said 'You know I'm yours' and he responded with a grin that said 'I know you are'.

Needles to say the next morning, when the girls met, they kept giggling and the guys just smirked, looking incredibly smug and for once they had a really good reason to. Even if they didn't know it yet, the girls were never, ever leaving their sight again.

I know it was short but I still hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews.

Domo arigatou minna-san.

TenTenD over and out.


	5. Deep, carefree laugh naruhina part

So I have decided to write the final chapter. Here is the NaruHina you have all been waiting for.

…

Naruto was glaring. More precisely he was throwing a really harsh look to his shy, petite girlfriend. Hinata was a bit confused as to what had made her love so upset. Naruto could see her confusion so he graciously decided to enlighten her.

"Hinata, he started in a deep voice, deeper than his usual, I was wondering if you could tell me just what the heck were you doing with those guys!"

A blushing Hinata regarded him shyly. "W-well you s-see Na-Naruto-K-Kun, she trailed off, it se-seemed t-that the-they were lo-lost a-and the-they asked for di-directions." 'That ought to calm him down' she thought.

A smile appeared on the-host-of-the-Kyuubi's face. But the difference was that this was a wicked,wicked smile. His little Hyuuga gulped. There was no escape for her now, she was aware of that, but that did not mean she couldn't try. Just as she was about to raise, Naruto wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. His lips caught hers. And he started to… … tickle her!

Thus his girlfriend fell on the bed pulling him with her as he continued to tickle her.

….

Ok, this is it. End of story.

TenTenD over & out!


End file.
